The 9 Month Plan
by Ten Roses Gone
Summary: Gibbs send Tony and Ziva undercover as expecting parents. But their not pretending. And Gibbs planned it all! Minor McAbby, major Tiva 3  T for some and future content
1. Announcements

Tony and Ziva had been partners for six yeas. They had met each other at the ages of 28 and 35, despite the 11 year age difference they fell in love at first site of each other. Now agents of 29 and 41 they still are in that "awkward unfulfilled desires" stage as Abby Scuito had called it. She tells everything about them to me. Who do you think partnered them up as married, _sexually active_, assassins? I did. Who pairs them up to go to Vegas? Me. I'm their boss. I can control them. I can control any agent who fears me. And: Agents DiNozzo and David...do.

I walked into work the next morning with Abby. We were planning the next 'coincidental case'. No, we were not killing anyone, we just searched the 'states NCIS case info for a case that required a couple. And we had already cast our 'leads'. Down in Abby's lab, she searched on her computers, and I on my laptop.

"Ah Ha!" Abby turned to me with glee in her facial expression. "I found the perfect case!"

We both smiled, "Details please."

"Okay this is going to be really awkward for Tony and Zi. But, if we put this plan into action right away, we can be finished in about 9 months." My lips curled up into a sly smile.

"DiNozzo, David. Come to my office." By office I obviously meant elevator and as soon as we were all inside, I flicked the switch.

"Boss? Whats wrong? Or...isn't..." Tony asked, curiously.

"Nothing. I have a case for you two. You will have to be **extremely **deep undercover."

"Can't be too hard. I mean: we've faked sexual intercourse about 4 times once... How hard can this be?" Ziva stated.

"Ziva. You're going to have to become pregnant, Tony: your the father."

The two agents glanced at each other.

"I will not actually be pregnant will I?" Ziva's voice quivered, very un-characteristic of her.

"Yes, you have to be pregnant. With, Tony's child." I heard the two gasp. "There is a maternity specialist who has been killing pregnant, jewish, naval wives. We believe it is because of some religious thing, but Ziver. I know that wether or not your weighed down about eight pounds, you can still catch this guy. Obviously this will take nine, to ten months; depending on wether DiNozzo can actually give it 'the big finish' (**A/N: think about season 3 episode 8 "Undercovers" and what Gibbs says to Tony at one point! ;) lol)** I looked up, unaware Ziva had fainted and Tony was just plain staring at me.

After Ziva awoke I took the two to my house.

"Oh my god." They kept saying in unicen.

"Guys, I know this is hard, but Ziva, you'll have a beautiful son or daughter; and Tony, you'll have a national hero award, Ziva will too."

"Okay." Ziva agreed to my plan, "I'll do it. Provided...Tony helps me in the...raising, of this child."

"I don'y know, Ziva. I think this would ruin us being partners."

"There is always that risk." I said solemnly, "I know from experience.

"Okay, I'll do it too." Tony said, but he didn't smile, neither did Ziva or I.

"Tony, I expect pregnancy results by the end of the month. Go!"

Ziva

As I walked out of Gibbs' house with Tony, I knew that even with my feelings for him that we would have to be drunk. I knew he knew too; because he brought me to his house and got out four bottles of wine.

"Cheers to...I don't know." said Tony as he took a huge gulp of the wine.

All I remember from then on is tony being more drunk than I, and us sleeping together.

3 months later.

I walked into work feeling downright volatile and bloated. I didn't need a test to figure out that Gibbs' plan was in full session. Tony barely talked to me anymore; only about the case or about our undercover lives. My stomach had gotten as hard as a rock, it all scared me.

Things got worse when Gibbs' entered the bullpen. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Jenny, McGee, Tony and I waited as the thoughts in Gibbs' mind turned to a care briefing, or in this case: An announcement.

"We have a new case, Tony and Ziva are going undercover again as a married couple. An...expecting married couple. Why I chose Ziva and Tony over Ziva and you, McGee is because their dating, and Ziva is 3 months pregnant with his child." Tony and I put on our best 'fake love' looks and he pulled me in for a kiss, only to release me to hug me from behind as everyone on our floor applauded, even though they probably knew it was fake.

The next day Gibbs' had us undercover in our new house. '_Seven months with Tony, Great.' _I thought.

That night we went to the only place in the house not bugged with camera's: the bedroom.

"Why does he make us do such things, Tony? Couldn't I have just faked a pregnancy?"

"No, Ziva. The 'maternity killer' examines you. Looks at your stomach...gives you an ultrasound. Why have you not known about this stuff? I mean, your a girl. A soon to be mother."

"Yes, but you are going to be a father, my little hairy butt." I said seductively for absolutely **no** reason at all.

"I just remembered something! Remember the case, uh. Sofie, you, were pregnant and I was trying to picture you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well now I'll actually get to see that, first hand."

"Oh. Goodnight, Tony. I, am tired." I said with a yawn as I snuggled into him as I slowly fell unconscious.

Tony and I woke up to Gibbs' yelling at us through the earpieces.

"DiNozzo! Stop playing grab-ass with Ziva and get back to work." My eyes shot open, I had not realized it was his hand on my butt. I had assumed there was a pillow.

"Boss, how could you tell Tony's hand was on my ass?" I inquired, realizing there were not camera's in this room. "Just a hunch Ziva." Tony still had not removed his hand, so I, took the liberty of taking it off and going to cook breakfast. I knew Gibbs, Abby and McGee's eyes were on me the second I stepped out of the bedroom, into the hall. I carefully looked around for the tiny technological device. "Hey Gibbs. Where is the god damned camera?" "The bedroom doorknob." The rough voice of the Senior Field Agent filled my ear. "Okay..." I proceeded downstairs.

One half of an hour later Tony woke up.

"Hello, sweet cheeks, what's for breakfast?" He put his hands on my waist. "Waffles." I paused, thinking about code sentences. "Did you get enough sleep?" Translation_: "Are we being watched Gibbs?" _Through the earpiece we head a hissed _"Yes" _

"Yes Zi, I'm fine. You?"

"Good."

"McGee! McGee!" Abby's voice came through the phone's speakers. "Yes, Abby?" He said into the phone. "Look at the surveillance picture of Tony and Ziva I sent you! They are so cute, McGee!"

McGee clicked on the file and a picture of Tony and Ziva kissing, in bed, popped up. "Abby?" "Yeah?" "Did you smuggle a camera into one of their bags to spy?"

"No...Maybe..Well, yeah." McGee mentally smiled. "Good I've been waiting for this...Forever. Abb's? Don't you think this is a little weird? I mean...Tony, Tony _DiNozzo; _And Ziva, Ziva_ David_. What if after they get together Tony breaks her heart? Damn it. I sound like a girl." McGee's tone excluded any girly aspects, yet Abby still agreed.

"Tim. I never said I was trying to get them together. Did I? All I said was: "They are cute together!" And yes...I quote that." Abby paused and McGee heard a soft slurping sound: Caf-Pow. "God this is turning out just like-"

"Like my book?"

"Well no. Because you never gave me a copy!" McGee mentally Gibbs-slapped himself. "Sorry Abb's, but in my book, Lisa and Tommy-"

"Ziva and Tony?"

"Yes, they fall in love during an undercover mission that Tibbs-"

"Gibbs" The two said in unicen.

"Sends them on. Everything goes well until the neighbors start spying on them, and watch their _escapades_ so closely that Lisa and Tommy have to actually...you know. But anyways: Lisa gets pregnant, so she blows her cover. Then something bad happens to my character."

"Oh my god. What?"

"Oh, the neighbors shoot him, but he lives." Abby heard this and rolled her eyes. "**No. **Their covers are blown? What if that happens and one of them is shot?"

"Their in-"

"Their in danger! Their **baby** is in danger!"

After abby's talk with McGee she became really paranoid. Abby paced back and forth in her lab; if she had any work to do she would have done a lazy job of it. "Gibbs!"

"Yes."

"Ziva and Tony...And little Tony or Ziva," She whispered, "Are in danger! McGee said he wrote about this in his books! I don't want any of them to die, Gibbs!"

"Abbs. Neither of them is going to die, and you know that. McGee's writing is purely fictional. Nothing will happen. However, I am sending you down as Tony's sister. Do. Not. Blow. This."

Abby was too stunned to notice the line had gone dead. She ran up, bubbling with joy, to the bullpen; just to hug Gibbs.

"Thank you so much! Okay, so should I dress like this? no. what should I be like?"

"We have, me and McGee, created a wardrobe for 'Abby Wright' a twenty-one year old, hoping to major in forensics. You have a boyfriend. An author named Timothy Blaine," McGee waved at Abby, "And Ziva is your best friend. Yet you don't know about the pregnancy." Abby smiled.

"Perfect!"

Tony and Ziva were briefed, quickly, by Gibbs posing as a mailman, the following morning. The short meeting was followed with a call from Abigail Wright.

"Wright residence...Abby? It's so nice to hear from you...Your house is being fumigated...Termites...Yeah, sure you can stay here...Come by later...Okay, bye."

"Who was that sweetie?" Ziva put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"My sister, Abby, she's staying the weekend with her new boyfriend, Timothy."

"Great! I have not seen her since the wedding. When are they getting here?" Ziva nonchalantly flipped through a book of baby names.

"Sometime around five p.m. We need to tell them, Zi." Tony put a hand on Ziva's belly. "Yes, Tony I suppose we do."

The pair of agents walked around the house, prepping for the arrival of Abby and McGee. The doorbell rang.

"Hey, Abby!"

"Hello Ziva! This is Tim, Tim this is Ziva!" Abby stood there feeling awkward introducing the two co-workers. She pulled a piece of string hanging down from her light purple tank top.

"Come in. Tony! Your sister is here." Tony appeared and helped the two 'undercover newbies' with their bags, bringing them up to the guest bedroom; Then he came back to the scene.

"Abby! Hows...college..." Tony felt weird asking a thirty one year old that.

"Everything's good. Except for one class which Timmy is helping me with! He's so sweet."

"Nice house. Do you mind showing me to the bathroom?" McGee asked, not sure what Tim Blaine would say. He and Tony left the room.

"So what do you think of the name Aaron?" Ziva tried to be subtle, hinting on the next topic.

"It's a really cute name. Why? Oh my gosh. Are you pregnant?" Abby was rushing it, and the whole group heard a hiss from Gibbs in their ears.

"Yep! Tony and I are so excited! It is really weird having something **inside** me though."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

Tony came back down, alone. "What are my two girls giggling about? Care to tell?"

"Oh, Tony! You know what! But I am waiting until Tim gets back down to make the formal announcement." Ziva smiled, putting a hand to her lower abdomen. The unnatural hard-ness was alien to Ziva and she mentally panicked, _What if I am not a good mother?_

Minutes later McGee arrived in the living room. "Timmy? Come sit. Tony and Ziva have something they want to tell us!"

Back at MTAC, Gibbs, Jenny, and almost all of the NCIS staff, with clearance to MTAC, were watching the undercover agents, and the forensic scientist. Most of the staff had made bets on wether the actual non-undercover relationship of Tony and Ziva was real or not, they were all waiting for something that would signal "Yes" or "No".

"DiNozzo, just...never mind." Gibbs started, but then decided this moment was too perfect to be choreographed.

"Zi and I are..." The whole room sucked in a deep breath, "Pregnant!" Ziva finished. "We don't know the gender." Tony felt vulnerable and panicked.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys! You are going to be great parents!" The whole room heard the silent chuckle of Leroy Jethro Gibbs ("_Yea, an assassin and a DiNozzo. _Great_ parents."_)

"Well Abb's, I did practically raise you!" Tony joked, back 'in character'. "No you didn't! Okay...maybe you did!" The group laughed, the natural bond between the two stimulating the ease of being undercover together; it was like Abby and Tony were long lost brother and sister.

During this whole thing McGee sat there. _"Normally a new boyfriend of a sister who's sister in law was pregnant and announcing it would be like this...right?" _He thought.

Hours later the group had finished with dinner, and the 'boys' had started watching a re-run of a football game. Abby and Ziva, however, sat in the kitchen drinking (non-alcoholic) wine.

"So, how long have you and Tim been dating?"

"Since a month ago, was it too much to bring him here? Especially with the pregnancy bombshell?"

"No! It is fine! There was no way you could have known I was announcing it tonight anyway!"

"That makes me feel **so** much better, thanks!"

"How long have you been living together, then?"

"Three days," Abby took another sip of her wine.

"Oh," There was a long gap, it was filled with Tony and McGee's "hollers" of joy, someone had scored a touchdown. "I hate this Abb's." Ziva said simply, and walked to Tony an her bedroom, making sure Abby followed.

"I feel like an inflated ballon and I just...I never thought I would be a mother, Abby. Not after what happened with Mossad." Ziva hung her head.

"Ziva," Abby whispered.

"My father would kill any Mossad agent, if they were pregnant. He did not was us slowing him down."

"Us?" Abby inquired. If Eli had done something to Ziva, Abby would kill him leaving no forensic evidence.

"I was pregnant. That is why I came here, my father did not know until right before Kate died, when I was scheduled to go back. I went home for a day. He killed the child...before I could tell him not to, that I wanted the baby. But..."

"Oh Ziva! Well, I promise he will **not** kill this little prince, or princess."

Gibbs paced back and forth, like he had been doing for the past hour. It was three p.m and Abby was supposed to be at his house. He took out his phone and pressed the 1 button. Before he could hit 'send' the unnaturally-dressed-goth-princess came through the front door, coffee in hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Gibbs! Some...traffic." She handed the cup to him. "So. Why am I here?"

"Because," Gibbs said in his normal 'Gibbs-means-business' voice. "I **want** to know what happened in there."

"What are you... **Oh! **Can't, sorry Gibbs. It's kinda a, personal thing."

"Abby..." Interrogation mode activated!

"Tell me... **NOW!**"

"Ziva's been pregnant before! But that son of a bitch, Eli, killed it."

_Sorry Zi._ Abby thought solemnly.

"When?" Gibbs inquired. "The week Kate died."

"Poor Ziva. Abby, maybe we were wrong to do this. I think we're opening up old wounds."

"How do you know?" Abby was oblivious to Mossad and Ziva, except for the face Mossad killed her child. "A **mossad **assassin told a secret about herself. Abby! I think we're done here, lets just let this mission unfold."

"But Gibbs!"

"No 'buts' Abbs."

"Tony! Come on! We both have an appointment, it is not just me!" Ziva yelled frantically, her fourth month was almost done and they had yet to see the doctor. Tony came downstairs, dressed in a red T-Shirt and jeans. Unusual for a DiNozzo.

"Ready sweet cheeks." The two gave each other a quick peck on the lips before heading out. The air outside was humid, thick. They were glad that in a few seconds they would have air conditioning. Ziva took off her light jacket, even in the cooled air. She was wearing a white camisole which made her tanned skin stand out, it was also tight, which made her ever-growing stomach stand out too. Tony noticed this and decided he'd better say something.

"Zi..." Ziva's head snapped towards the sound. "Yes, Tony?" Tony put his right hand on the large bulge; to which Ziva's initial reaction was to break his arm, she decided against it.

Ziva cleared her throat. "Yes, Tony?" He removed his hand and pulled onto the road. "Nothing. This is what it feels like to be an expecting parent?" Tony asked sheepishly.

"Yes. I do believe it is," There was a pause, "Do you suppose the baby will be a girl or a boy?"

"A girl, she'll be strong and tough like her beautiful mother." Tony stated.

"Really? I was hoping it would be a boy. Someone quite like his father, with the emerald green eyes." Ziva smiled, she didn't want her child to have any of her genes; looks she was okay with, but she would rather her child do something other than play 'assassin'.

Abby paced back and forth in her lab. The little computer screen flipped though the faces, attempting to identify the culprit. A ding sounded.

"Gibbs! I got a match!" Abby's excited and panicked voice echoed loudly in Gibbs' ear before he shut the phone and headed downstairs.

"Okay. So Jaimee Lee Renaldo was a housewife of a Petty Officer, so was Sandra Anthony. They were both killed, along with their unborn children, by Alexander Burke. Our murderer." Abby pointed to the picture of Alex they got from Tony's glasses five minutes earlier, and the picture from the list of juvenile detention inmates.

"Juvy?" Abby turned to face Gibbs. "Yeah. He was charged for killing his murdered brother's pregnant wife three years ago, he was seventeen. A year underage. Gibbs, I think this was a personal thing."

"I'm glad we didn't decided to find out the gender yet."

"Yea." Tony was focusing on the case. "Ziva? I'm kinda scared i'll be a bad parent." He admitted. Tony had never stayed this committed to anything, ever in his whole life. Sure, he loved Ziva, but...What if one day he didn't?

"Tony. You will be a great father. We are both the parents of this child. One of us might mess this up. But the other will fix it." Ziva saw the scared look on Tony's face, "It will be okay."

The silence that followed was too quiet, for either agent. It was only broken by noises on the outside of the car. All of a sudden a car came barreling out into the path of the fake couple's car.

The gasp of people authorized to watch the camera's in MTAC braced themselves as Tony tried to swerve the car. But it didn't help. The crashing sound ripped away at the heartstrings of the strongest heart: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His phone had exited his pocket before impact, already dialing 911.

"McGee! C'mon, we need to go see if they are alright. Get Abby, get in 'costume' and **Go**!" Gibbs shouted at McGee as he scurried down to Abby's lab.

When McGee arrived in the lab he saw again the bare, tattooed back of Abigail Scuito. "Uh, sorry. Guess you got the message?"

"Yeah! I hope their alright! Come on Timmy!" The pair raced into the parking garage.

Ziva winced as she attempted to sit herself back up in the seat. "Oh my god, Tony! The baby!" Ziva's hand flew to her stomach before she noticed the large gash in the head of her co-worker. "Tony, stay still, do. Not. Move!" Tony obeyed and Ziva timidly lifted the fabric of her shirt. The significant bump was there, as usual but it was very different. Purple-ish bruises were already beginning to blossom across her abdomen.

"Fuck! Tony? No!" Ziva panicked beginning to hyperventilate over the two lives at stake. Ziva didn't even hear the sirens as her breaths became shorter and she passed out.

The paramedics lifted each, gingerly, out of the car. They put Tony in the one ambulance on the scene as his wound was visible, and life threatening.

"Huh? T...Tony. Tony! Where is Tony?" Ziva asked the paramedic tending to her. "Their taking him to the hospital." Ziva came back to her senses. "I. I am pregnant and," She lifted her shirt to reveal her dark purple flesh, "I..." Ziva broke down. "Ma'am. It's okay, try to stay calm and still. We're calling a second ambulance."

Ziva just sat there. She couldn't do anything for Tony, and she couldn't do anything for their child. Every few seconds bile would travel up her throat from the thoughts of the lives cut short.

"Ziva! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Abby rushed over to her friend. Ziva shook her head 'no'. "Were's Tony, Ziva?" "He was taken to Bethesda, I'm going next." Ziva said, keeping still as possible.

The flashing of red and blue lights met the two girl's eyes. "Guess that's your ride, Zi. We'll meet you at the hospital." Abby patted the mossad agent's hand and went back to where McGee was waiting with the car.

"Jenny! Two of my agent's almost **died. **Give me a day off to go and see them!" Gibbs slammed his hands down on the director's desk.

"By doing that you will jeopardize their case!" Jenny shot immediately at Gibbs.

"Can't I go undercover or something?"

"Yes. By all means! If you want to be a grampa...be a grampa!" Gibbs froze. Since kelly died he had never thought he would ever have another child again. But now he realized Tony, Abby, and McGee are his children, and Tony was having a child. Gibbs' first grandchild.

"Fine."

Ziva lay in her hospital bed. She stared at the picture of giraffes across from her. "Miss DiNozzo?"

"Da-" Ziva coughed, "Sorry, yes. Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Well, the good news is that you and the baby are fine." Ziva grinned, then frowned again.

"The bad news, Doctor?"

"Your husband is in a coma."


	2. Kate

_**A/N: **This isn't going to be as long as it normally will be, sorry!_

_Ziva lay in her hospital bed. She stared at the picture of giraffes across from her. "Miss DiNozzo?"_

_"Da-" Ziva coughed, "Sorry, yes. Mrs. DiNozzo."_

_"Well, the good news is that you and the baby are fine." Ziva grinned, then frowned again._

_"The bad news, Doctor?"_

_"Your husband is in a coma."_

*~*~*~*~*(The Hospital Hallway)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ziva stood there. She was sure that the pain medication (*cough* Advil *cough*) was making her hear things.

"No. Tony, he can not be in a coma!" Ziva refused to believe what the woman had said. "Was. Was it medically induced?"

"No, I'm sorry." The tears started to form in her eyes.

"How, long?"

"Indefinitely." A grey-haired man started running down the hallway.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, "I came as soon as Abby called me. Is he alright?"

"Family?" The nurse asked. "Yes, I'm Anthony's father. Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, he's in a coma. He's in it indefinitely." Gibbs put his head in his hands, and sat down on the nearest bench. The nurse walked away-_ "I'll leave you alone."_ - "Ziva, are **you** okay?"

"No. Jethro," Ziva assumed Gibbs was undercover as Jethro DiNozzo, "I. I am pregnant. What if...? What if he...?" Gibbs pulled Ziva onto the bench and into a hug. "That's great...Ziva. Sweetheart, calm down. Stop crying Ziva."

"I am sorry. Tony and I. We never...This never should have happened. Tony was worried he wan't going to be a good father. He...He was afraid. I hope that when he wakes up he will not want to leave me. Us." Ziva wiped away her tears.

"Did you know that I almost had another daughter, after Abby? Well, when my wife was pregnant with her I worried **so** much. I worried **too** much. But then, Tony and Abby were at school, and I guess I brought **someone** home from work with me. And he. He shot them" Ziva had never seen Gibbs cry. She couldn't tell wether this was real, or fake. Sure, he must miss Kelly. But...Ziva didn't think that she was in his thoughts at this moment. "I don't think Tony will leave you. He still thinks my wife left me. That why he has fears of commitment. But Ziva? He loves you, he does." Ziva knew the last sentence was sincere, the ice blue eyes did not burn into her deep chocolate ones.

"Thank you, Jethro."

Ziva stayed near Tony's room all night after her discharge. Ziva, as the Agent, longed to see those emerald green eyes again. She wanted to hear his voice, to be engulfed in his strong embrace. She wanted him to come back to her. But Ziva, as the wife, could only think of the super negative things: "What if he dies? Will he ever get to meet his child? What if he never wakes up?" Ziva didn't like that side. She couldn't bear seeing Tony die or never wake up. Ziva would rather go back to _somalia_ than do **that**.

Ziva tiptoed into his room, as if he was merely sleeping. "Hi, Tony." Nothing happened, Ziva half expected something would. "I am sorry sorry, Tony. I am **so** sorry."

In his mind, Tony heard Ziva's voice, over and over: "I am so sorry." All Tony wanted to do was reach out to wherever she was and hug her, tell her that he was fine.

"The baby is alright. I am glad. But, Tony. You...are not." Tony had forgotten. He forgot for a moment that in their car a third life had been tested. '_I'm sorry too, Ziva'_ Tony's mind screamed out in utter agony. He needed her. He needed her voice, her eyes, her **happiness**; and in that moment Tony decided he needed no one "one-night stands". He realized they had just been controlling the feeling of him, for Ziva. Hiding them behind a mask. Suddenly, Tony heard heavier footsteps in the background, and the painful sounds of a woman crying for the first time in years.

"Oh, Ziver." The footsteps had been Gibbs'. "It's okay." The sobs died down as the two embraced each other. Ziva realized that Gibbs' arms were the closest thing to what Tony's felt like.

"I miss him. I **love** him, Jethro." Tony's conscience decided something was wrong. A) Ziva blew her cover B) she broke rule number twelve, in front of Gibbs C) she and her boss were on a first name basis 4) and lastly: She loved him.

"My son is a trooper, he's going to pull through." Now Tony felt like he was in some alternate universe. Then he came to his senses and remembered that they were undercover, and Gibbs must have assumed the role of his father just to visit the hospital, during a case.

Hours after Gibbs left, Ziva was curled up, sleeping on the couch in Tony's room. All of a sudden, Tony's heart rate picked up, and the slow beat that lulled Ziva into sleep became the tempo that jostled her awake.

"Tony!" She rushed to his side. Just as she reached him the heart rate returned to normal.

"Don't you **dare** scare me like that, Tony." Slowly Ziva pressed her lips to his, "I really do love you."

Tony's body twitched at the soft touch of Ziva's lips. But Ziva was too drowned in her lonely sorrow to notice. Ziva has blocked out the world. She barely noticed nurses, coming and going. All she could focus on was Tony, and Tony's child. The one day she reconnected with the world, just for a doctors appointment, is the day Tony would wake up.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. It was the first time in days that she and Gibbs had talked. "Hi Ziver. Tony woke up." Ziva jumped up, out of her chair.

"Really? I am coming to see him."

"No, Ziva. You go to your appointment, check on the baby. Tony's asleep now anyways. Bye, Ziva." She had no time to protest, so she obeyed her boss.

"Well, both you and the baby are in perfect health, you are about to enter your fifth month. Uh, may I ask you something?"

"Yes." Ziva was sure, she remembered the case, but the suspect was already dead. "What is your husband's occupation?"

"Oh." The question caught her off guard, she had assumed after the murderer died the whole office would know. "He is a marine." The male nurse lin surprise. "Is he on leave right now?"

"Is he gone? No! He's just...He is in the hospital." The look of shock on the man's face was heartbreaking to Ziva. "Oh."

"Oh my gosh, Tony!" Ziva quickly shut the hospital door and ran to the edge of the groggy man's bed.

"Ziva?" Tony blindly reached out. "Yes tony. It is me." She said as Tony found her cheek; his emerald green eyes shot open. "I've missed you so much Tony. **We've** missed you so much."

A cough echoed through the room. "Hello, Ziva."

Ziva whipped around to face the rough voice. "Gibbs!" The senior field agent stood up. "Hi. Tony? Do you remember me?" Ziva's eyebrows raised in question of her boss' inquiry."

"Yes, boss I do know who you are. Why would you ask me that?" Gibbs walked over to the hospital bed, lifted Tony's head, and slapped it.

Tony groaned, "I-I guess I needed that Bo-"

"Father, Tony. I'm your father. Ziva is your wife. She is pregnant. It's not nine-teen ninety-one anymore. You quit remember?"

Tony knew he messed up. "Right. I'm just joking with you, dad. When am I getting out of here?" The almost-completely-completed team laughed.

"I missed the sound of your laugh, Tony."

"Zi, it's only been...How long has it been?" A crease formed between Tony's eyebrows.

"Eleven days. And to answer your question: the nurse says you can come home tomorrow afternoon."

Anthony DiNozzo smiled a large toothy grin that made Gibbs proud for reasons he did not know.

The following day everything had gone back to undercover normality. Abby was itching to see Tony but her undercover identity was half-way across the country in Idaho. Gibbs had made Abby stay at NCIS overnight in order to keep the integrity of the mission, even after the crash. McGee was settling into undercover life, and Tony and Ziva were perfectly happy to forget the case, seeing as the murderer was killed in the car crash, and enjoy the pregnancy.

"Tony. We should think about names." Ziva twisted her head upwards to look at Tony, diverting his attention from the television. Her head was in his lap, and her stomach stuck out from her petite build. Tony's hand rested on her stomach.

"Yea. Um. If the baby is a boy, how about James?"

"As in James Bond? No way, Tony!"

"Alright, I assume you wan't something Hebrew. What names are Hebrew?"

"Hannah, Tali. But they are the names of my best friend and sister, so, unless a middle name. They are off limits."

"Okay." Tony already knew the baby would be a girl, as he had asked the nurse privately, so names were easier for him, "What about Caitlin Tali DiNozzo?"

"Your previous partner's name? I, um, like it, but Tony.."

"I thought it fits better than Jennifer Tali DiNozzo." Tony wanted a special name for his child, not some meaningless "oh this name is good" name.

"I do agree. Caitlin Tali DiNozzo, and Tony DiNozzo, and Ziva DiNozzo. It is set then?"

"Perfect."

As Ziva neared the beginning of her seventh month, the relationship between her and Tony began to morph. It was no longer "for the case" it started to become "for the baby" and was edging towards "for us".

**Again, sorry it was short! More up soon 3**


	3. Bouncy Pigtails

**I received a comment from an anonymous user about my spelling. I will let everyone know, right now, that I have spelled everything in this right. I spell-check these before I post. I removed your comment, whoever you are. I am not happy.**

Now Abby visited frequently, with McGee of course, excited to see how everything was going. Gibbs was busy with the case. Someone had been spying on the "DiNozzo's" for the past month, it was most likely an accomplice. Gibbs decided to further push the undercover relationships of the team.

"Abby! Here." Gibbs handed a small, black felt box to the young goth. "Wow." Abby exclaimed as she opened it. "Is it for Abby Sciuto from Gibbs or Abby Wright from Timothy Blaine?"

"Take a guess."

"It looks like Timmy and I are getting married, then."

XXXXX

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Abby raced up to McGee in the bullpen, she was wearing her undercover clothes and her shiny new engagement ring. McGEe was about to ask "What for? And why'd you call me sweetheart" when Abby's red lips met his less vibrant ones. Gibbs smiled to himself, feeling very paternal in this situation.

"Uh, Abby? We're not undercover and Mr. Blaine didn't propose...yet."

"Wrong, Me-Gee. I gave her the ring this morning, from Timothy Blaine to the new Abigail Blaine."

"So Abby is going to be my undercover wife?"

Gibbs slapped the back of McGee's head. "Do you need a hearing aid?"

"No, Boss."

"Then go tell the DiNozzo's the good news." Gibbs had begun to refer to Tony and Ziva as Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, as they refused to abandon the case until after the child had been born. There were reasons, though, there always were: "_For the future relationship between Ziva and I as parents." _Tony had said.

Abby and McGee disappeared through the elevator doors, so, seeing as he was along, Gibbs strode to MTAC, and for the first time in week he turned on the camera's in Tony and Ziva's house. Gibbs watched a sleepy, messy haired, extremely pregnant Ziva waddle down the stairs. "Pancakes? Thanks... Good morning." From what Gibbs could tell, her grammar was improving.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. Good morning, Katie." Tony and Ziva both grinned.

_Katie? As in Kate? As in Agent Caitlin Todd? They named their child after Tony's deceased partner? Loyal...I like it." _The silver haired agent thought to himself.

"Well Kate says she's hungry." Ziva exclaimed while placing her hand on her huge stomach. "Ziva? I wonder how long it's been since Gibbs has turned on those camera's."

"Huh? Oh. **Oh.**"

"Hey, boss! How are you doing? We're fine. WE decided to name the baby Caitlin Tali DiNozzo. How are Abby and Probie? Hows the back up team? Ducky? Jenny? Palmer? It's been a while since you dropped by. Why don't you come for dinner? Ziva has a surprise for you. Well, technically it's mine too, though. Zi?" Tony's rambles in to the toaster came to an end as Ziva stepped up to it.

"Hello. Tony and I are, uh, we are getting married! I hope you do not fire us for breaking rule number twelve. Well. Tony says it is for Katie, but... You understand, right? Tell Abby and McGee and Ducky that I miss them all! Goodbye!"

The doorbell rang and Abby and McGee stepped through. DiNozzo ran off to greet them as Gibbs turned off the camera's. "Bye, Ziver."

XXXXXXX

"Oh my god, look at this diamond! Tony! Why were you so cheap when buying mine? I bet this cost a fortune!" Ziva exclaimed, enthralled by the beauty of the precious stone around Abby's finger. "Welcome to the family, Tim." Tony said, patting the junior agent on his back.

"Thank's, Tony."

"Oh and to add to the good news," Ziva grinned, "We are naming the baby Caitlin Tali DiNozzo!"

"Cute name! But Ziva, are you sure there's not two in there?" Everyone laughed, except for Abby. Ziva's stomach was already Forty around, the normal size for a nine month baby, but Ziva was only seven months.

"Actually, Abby does have a good point," Tony agreed, putting his hand on the lounging Ziva's stomach. "Are you sure your not having twins?" Ziva playfully smacked Tony across the face, Tony looked back sheepishly. "Tony, you did see the ultrasound, there is only one 'Caitlin' in there."

"Timmy, do you wan't kids?" Tony looked over at McGee, his eyebrows raised. "Tim? Kids? **HA**!"

"Well yea, Abbs, but not right away." Abby grinned, "Good," and pressed her lips to his. Ziva and Tony held hands, if fake marriage (and a baby) had gotten **them** together, then maybe McGee and Abby's former relationship could bloom again. Ziva watched Abby's eyes as she pulled away from the kiss, they sparkled, full of joy and love. It was in McGee's eyes too, that the ex-mossad agent noticed this. _"Do my eyes twinkle like that after I kiss Tony?" _Ziva wondered silently.

Later that evening, while the two male agents sat in the living room, Abby and Ziva stood in the kitchen making dinner. A bright flash caught Abby's eye as Ziva brushed a strand of hair back.

"That's not your (cough) fake (cough) engagement ring, is it?" She asked, curiosity over ruling the forensic scientist's mind. "No. Tony got me a, um, he got me a new ring after he accidentally knocked mine down the drain." It wasn't a complete lie; Tony **had** gotten her a ring, it just wasn't for the case. Abby bounced up and down, her braids 'jumping' all over the place.

"Congratulations, Zi." Abby whispered in her friend's ear. "Ooh, ow." Ziva put her hand on her stomach. "God this baby is a fighter."

"Oh my god are you in labor?" Abby's mouth became an 'O'.

"Zi?" Tony popped his head into the room, "I heard Abby say 'labor'." Ziva smiled, happy that Tony wouldn't miss a beat." "No, I am not. I believe it is just "braxton hicks" nothing more."

"What's braxton hicks?"

"Fake contractions." McGee explained.

"Oh."

"Ow!" Ziva's face tightened.

"Are you **sure** it's just braxton hicks?"

**ooh! Cliffy! 3 3**

**I love all my reviewers, except you anonymous hater!**

**3**


	4. Another Dad in Town

xxxNCISxxx

"Gibbs? We have a lead." Agent Lee, **substitute** Agent Lee stated.

"Yes, I know." It was too easy to work with Agent Lee and Thomas. **Too easy. **They never got in Gibbs' way, ety they never brought him coffee. They never made movie jokes, yet they always made mistakes in crime scene lingo. McGee did everything they didn't: Brought coffee, acted like Tony, flubbed like Ziva. He tried to fill the gap.

"We think the accomplice is Arnold Lovegood, he is a marine, his wife was killed over a year ago, she was murdered and she was pregnant."

"Lovegood? As in 'Luna Lovegood', Harry Potter?" The long overdue , snarky comment from Tony brought some cheer to the bull-pen.

"DiNozzo! Why the hell are you here? Where's Ziva?"

"I brought Ziva to Ducky, she thought that she was having 'braxton hicks' but they kept getting worse, so."

"Well why didn't you take her to a hospital!"

"Bethesda is an hour and a half away from our house. Here is closer..."

"C'mon, DiNozzo. Let's go see your, uh, wife."

XXXX

"Oww!" Ziva hissed as Ducky examined her.

"How long apart are they?" The scottish accent directed towards Abby.

"Um, once every seven minutes?" Abby bit her lip.

"Ziva, this is indeed a case of the 'hicks' not to worry, my dear. You still have a month and a half to go!"

Ziva breathed out heavily, some hebrew swear drifting with the carbon dioxide.

"Ziva?" Tony saw his fiancèe in pain and grabbed her hand. "Doc?" he looked at the old, duck-like medical examiner.

"False contractions." Ducky concluded. "Let her rest, she needs to lie down somewhere."

"Well why doesn't she sleep in my office? I'm going out, and the couches are comfortable enough." Director Jennifer Sheppard's voice appeared out of thin air, no one had heard the whoosh of the autopsy doors.

"Okay, just get me out of this smelly room!" Ziva complained, holding her nose like a five year old. As Ziva was helped down by Tony and McGee she found that there was no more pain.

"Huh." Ziva was puzzled, "Their gone."

"You should still relax, go on."

XXXX

Tony had almost forgotten the previous day. It had not entered his mind until a soft whimper woke him.

"Zi? Are you okay?: He whispered into the darkness of the bedroom. "Yes, Tony. Except for this lump on my stomach! I can not sleep!" Tony chuckled as Ziva turned to face him, inches from his face, as she then whispered: "I love you."

Slow snores filled the room before Tony repeated the three, simple words.

The following morning Ziva woke up to find Tony missing from the bed. She glanced at the clock which read seven twenty-eight a.m. Normally Tony would be driving to work. Ziva nestled her head into the pillow, assuming he was at, or near, NCIS. After closing her eyes three shots were fired from outside. Ziva got out of bed and went to the window. The sight she saw disturbed her: Tony kneeling over a seemingly dead man's body. _Is this the accomplice of Alexander?_ She wondered. Ziva waddled downstairs and opened the front door.

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Ziva! G'morning, uh, so this guy was using binoculars to look through our bedroom window, and."

"He was armed?"

"Yea."

XXXX

Gibbs was startled by Tony's possession of a gun, as Tony's was in the office. The dead man was indeed the accomplice. Everybody was safe.

"Tony? Tony!" Ziva arrived in the squad-room for the first time in months. "Where is Tony, Agent Lee?"

"MTAC with Gibbs, Officer David."

Ziva took the elevator, she exited two chrome doors and entered another, but first scanning her retina.

"Anthony DiNozzo! Where the **hell** have you been?" Ziva's face exploded with fury.

"Work?" Tony didn't want to upset this side of Ziva. "I called you and you did not answer! What if I had been in labor, Tony?"

"Woah, wait. Ziva you drove here. Why...Ziva why can't this wait 'til I got home?"

"Tony, my **father** is in town."

Tony froze. The Deputy Director of the Israeli Intelligence Agency didn't know about the pregnancy yet. Ziva didn't have any time to divert him anywhere and Tony did not have the balls to tell him personally. "Oh shit."

XXXX

"Yes, father. We look forward to seeing you." On the other side of the line Ziva heard the questioning voice of her father (_WE? Who the hell is with you? Never mind Zi. We will talk more when I arrive at your house later. I will see you in sixty minutes.) _"Okay, father. Bye." Ziva put the phone down in it's holster. "Tony, he's coming here in an hour!" Her voice shook with panic.

"Ziva, it's gonna be okay. I'll answer the door, take him to the living room, and then we'll tell him." Ziva nodded, unsure of Tony's planning skills. She wondered what assumption her father would make. Her father had never understood her. She was the middle child, least loved, most ambitious. Ziva had only decided to willingly take lessons from a Mossad Agent in hopes it would improve the love of her father. Ziva had never **not**, not told her father anything this important her entire life. She could not lie, if Eli had come five months earlier she possible could have. An engagemnt and a pregnancy could make her father want to kill Tony, or make him extremely over-protective of Ziva.

"Hello, Eli!" Tony's voice bounced into the living room. Ziva had zoned out, thinking about the reaction.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" Eli David's voice questioned the presence of a man whom, to a previous extent, he knew Ziva loathed. "Where is my daughter?"

XXXX

**Cliffy! **

**Review please! It makes me so happy to see those little e-mails with your comments!**


	5. Red, Orange, and Yellow PolkaDots

**A/N: **_I have been getting really mean comments from people without accounts. I am really mad that I made those mistakes and I would love to correct them, but frankly I am too lazy! Please stop telling me my mistakes. Sometimes I noticed them, and I know my mistakes after I post. But I normally write these at midnight and type them up in the afternoon. Yes, I write these twice: once handwritten and once typed. I would love the negativity to stop. Like I always say: If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all. But I love __constructive criticism__, (IE) the information about someone or something that I can fix quickly. Not people noticing the same things over and over. Alright, enough with my rant. I don't own any characters, on with the story!_

Ziva sucked in a breath, and spoke in a clear, monotone. "right here, father." The deputy director stepped into the living room. He saw the slightly plump face and extremely enlarged stomach of Ziva and the question bloomed in the tense moment.

"You are with child?"

"Yes." Ziva kept her answer shot in case she said something that change what she hoped was encouragement.

"And who is the father?" No emotion other than shock flowed through the face of the ex-assassin.

"Tony is. We are going to get married." Now both announcements were now floating in the thick air.

Eli David seemed to Tony like he was about to attack him. A low growl of a sound escaped from the old man's throat. "Daddy. **Please**. I love Tony." The sound of the child-esque nickname for father, said by the ninja chick herself, was a sound foreign to the ears of a DiNozzo.

Eli left the building and was not expected to be seen again. Tony strolled to the window and watched the blue mini-van drive away. When he turned around to see him soon-to-be wife, she was sobbing.

"Tony. Tony please come here. Please. _Tony!" _Ziva moaned. She needed his soft comforting embrace. She needed to inhale his calming scent. She needed him, Ziva needed Tony DiNozzo. "Shh. Shh, Ziva, It's alright." Tony cradled Ziva's head in his arm, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The audio of the tears died, and it was silent. The two agents stayed like that for a while. They stared into each other's eyes, communicating silently, peacefully. A sudden kiss from Ziva, a desperate, passionate kiss ended the short lived conversation. Tony's hand moved to the small of Ziva's back carefully, tying to avoid hurting her. As soon as Ziva started the kiss, she ended it.

"Tony, I really wan't the old you back. I need the silly, movie referencing, jerk. I need him. I hate this being so serious. I **love** you, Tony! I..."

Tony put his finger over Ziva's lips. "Okay." Ziva smiled.

"Hey, Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"We're getting married, and having a kid."

"Oh shit! We need to create a room for our baby!"

XXXX

Abby had begun to freak out. She had secretly been designing the baby's room and was anxious to arrive at Ziva's house. Abby's bright red hearse rolled to a stop in front of the cute, sea foam colored house the couple had just bought. Abby was not the only one arriving at the new house, the furniture movers had arrived sometime earlier and Tony was trying to tell them where everything goes.

"Hey, Abbs! Come inside, the kitchen and living room are done. We can hang out in those."

Abby's clunky black boots crushed the gravel pathway. She looked out, over the green lawn and the hydrangea's. Abby laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, confused at the sudden outburst of giggles, erupting from the goth.

"Nothing, it's just...This house is so picture perfect and so stereotypic American!"

"That's what Ziva wanted. Just wait until you see the inside!" Tony turned the knob and the large, oak door swung open.

"Whoa. Cute place." The large white staircase spiraled up to the next floor, rising from the patterned, wood ground like a stylish beanstalk.

"Abby?" Ziva's voice called from the kitchen. Abby's ears followed the sound, and they lead her to it. The light blue kitchen was the most stereotypical 1960's kitchen ever.

"Hey, Ziva! How's you and Katie?"

"We are great, though I can tell I only have days." Ziva said, leisurely patting her stomach.

"Ah. So that's why you needed me." 

"Yes, McGee tells me you have a design?"

Abby pulled a little black folder out of her purse. "Well, that was supposed to be a secret. But then I was thinking daffodil yellow for the walls, and then I found this really cute nursery set." Abby handed picture after picture to the eager Ziva.

"This looks perfect! I will tell Tony to go get it all."

XXXX

When Tony came home with an SUV full of furniture and toys, abby ran outside and squealed. So, it was not surprising that thanks to Abby, four CAF-POW's and three cups of lemonade, the job was done in three hours.

"Okay, Ziva." Tony took his hands away from her eyes,

There was a white crib under the right window, a matching changing station and a matching high-chair. The bedding and the curtains were both red, orange, and yellow polka-dotted. The shaggy rug was orange and the pillows on the crib were red. It was the most perfect thing Ziva had ever seen.

"Thank you, Abby."

XXXX

The following saturday, Ziva got the braxton hicks again. As a result the paranoia of Tony made him sign Ziva in at the hospital, early.

"Tony! I do not need this!" Ziva protested as the scratching ink pen wrote out Tony's signature. "I do not need to be sat on, like a baby."

"Ziva trust me," Tony's hands flew up, in front of his face, to shield himself from any insane hint of a mood swing, "I guarantee that if we leave, within minutes you will go into labor."

"Fine. I believe I am getting smooth though."

"Soft, Ziva you are getting soft."

"You think I am?" The look of worry spread across her face, "Will I still get to interrogate people?"


	6. The New Agent Caitlin

**A/N: **_This __might__ be the last chapter. I'm not too sure. If it is I will start a sequel after I get farther into my other series (GotYourSix). Should I go for a couple more chapters or what? Thanks for giving me all the supporting reviews after the last chapter! Ugh, I've been having a horrible week! Well...Story Time? YES!_

Tony and the nurse chuckled. "Do you two work for a federal agency?" Ziva recognized the medical assistant from somewhere. "Yes, we work for NCIS." The nurse's eyes lit up. "Wow, so you did _this_." the nurse gestured to the stomach of Ziva, "for our country?"

"More, or less. WE were in here a couple of months ago under the name 'Wright'. WE were undercover then." Tony blabbered on to the nurse.

"Oh yes, I remember you two." There was a pause. "Here is your room." The nursing assistant let them into the room. The walls were teal, the tiled floors white, and so, the big pink hospital bed looked out of place. The nurse closer the door, and lest as the couple entered.

"Today is the day, huh? It seems like we were assigned the case yesterday."

Ziva groaned. "I _loathe_ that day! Please, do not talk about that." She slipped into the bathroom. "Yes, well I have no recolection of after we got to my house..."

The bathroom door opened and Ziva emerged from it, in a cream colored hospital gown. "Can we please just leave it, Tony?"

"Sure."

XXXX

Tony texted the whole office (almost) about Ziva being in the hospital and abby had pulled a move many can only pull off in a cartoon: She arrived seconds after receiving the text.

"Did Ziva have the baby yet?" Abby burst into the room. Ziva peeked out from behind a nurse who was giving her painkillers and diolation tablets.

"No. It will probably be another hour until I am in labor." Abby stepped to the side to let the nurse out, then sat down on the couch next to Tony. "Ah. Little Caitlin. The new, and first NCIS baby. The next generation of NCIS agents, this baby is going to be so pampered by her Auntie Abby."

"Yes, she will be. Just, lets not think about her future career yet!" Tony laughed. A loud rap at the door interrupted the giggles, however.

"Hey, Grampa Gibbs!"

"DiNozzo, don't call me that. Katie, can. How are you, Ziva?"

"I am fine. Forty-five minutes left. I am excited. Gibbs, I hope you do not mind that we listed you as a grand father. My father... He did not take the announcement, well."

"That is fine, Ziver."

XXXX

"Aww! She's so cute!" Ziva passed the baby to Abby, who cooed at her.

"Ziva, I think you broke my hand!" Tony grasped his hand tightly. The injured hand which had been holding Ziva's during the birth was red and swollen.

"I am sorry, Tony. Abby? May I have my baby back now?" Abby reluctantly gave up the infant and returned to dialing Gibbs' cell-phone number. Shortly before Caitlin was born Gibbs and McGee had gotten called into a case.

Tony took his gaze away from his broken hand and looked at the sight in front of him. Ziva cradled their daughter in an instinctive way. The simple beauty of Ziva's calm, relaxed, and loving features overwhelmed him. If he could see the baby's face he knew the sight would be similar if not exact.

"Ziver. May we come in?" Gibbs knocked on the door quietly.

"Yes, Katie is sleeping." McGee followed Gibbs into the teal colored room.

"Wow, she's so small. Hey there Caitlin!" McGee said playfully as the unconcious child reached in his directions.

"Hey pribie! No influencing my daughter into playing video games!" Abby, Gibbs and Ziva chuckled.

"**Hey, I won't. No promises about writing though!"**

XXXX

**Another A/N: **_How do you change a story from "not completed/in progress" to "completed"? Because I need to do that with a lot of my old stories. Thanks :)_


	7. AUTHOR's NOTE

**A/N**- I have decided to end this here, as I have already started writing the sequel. I know you guys want more, but there are some surprises in the new story (hint hint more caitlin's possibly?) but there might be a weird ending (hint hint tragic?) So. Idk. I'm going to post a link on this story as soon as I have the first chapter of the sequel up. It will probably be later today. And I'm on a two week spring vacation so I will be updating a lot 3


End file.
